Alone
by Penyucksee
Summary: She went to Domino for one reason,but she found so much more. Pairings later.Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting New People

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh. I only own my character.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

A girl ran down the street, trying to avoid people. Two caped men chased after her.

The girl was about 5'5 and had long silver hair that pulled back into a pony tail, with bangs that covered half her face. She had tannish skin. Bright green eyes were set upon a heart shaped face. She wore black shorts that ran down to her mid thigh. Atop of that was a white tank top, with a elbow length black jacket. To cover her feet were black knee-high socks, and black boots.

"Damn it. It's way to crowded!" the girl murmured to herself. She shoved past a group of people, running even faster. She looked behind her to see the two men gaining on her.

While she was turned, she didn't notice that a group of four(guess who) stood in her way. She slammed into one of them. She quickly got up.

"Sorry!" She ran off without looking at who she ran into.

"Get back here little girl!" One of the men shouted.

"Screw you!" The girl's legs were starting to give out. She ignore it and ran faster.

-----

"Are you ok Joey?" Yugi asked his blonde friend.

"Yeah, but that girl can push hard!" Joey rubbed his shoulder, and took his best friend's waiting hand.

"I wonder why she was running," Tristan said.

To answer his question, the two men chased down the street, right in the direction of the girl and them.

"Come back her little girl!" one man shouted as he ran into Joey, and pushed him to the ground.

He didn't have the courtesy to say sorry like the girl.

"What the hell? Is it push Joey day or something?" He grinded his teeth, and again took his friend's waiting hand.

"Do you think we should follow her?" Yugi asked.

"I say we do! That girl could be in some serious trouble." The two boys took off down the street.

"Wait guys-" Tea said, but it was too late. The boys were already down the street.

-----

The unknown girl turned down an alley way. It's easier to not run in to people this way. To her dismay, the alley turned into a dead end. No way out. She turned around and waited for the two men to catch up with her.

It didn't take long for them to, not that she thought it would.

"Give used your rarest card little girl." the taller of the two said.

"Little girl? That's not my name ya know."

"Like it matters. Just give us the card." The shorter one spoke.

"Go to hell," she sneered. As she said that, the two boys ran into the alley.

The taller kid had puffy blonde hair with brown eyes. He wore blue jeans, a white shirt, and a green jacket over it.

The short kid, and I mean short, was very unusual. His hair was tri-colored, a mix of violet red, black, and blonde. He had violet eyes, and an innocent looking face. He was wearing blue pants and a matching jacket. Underneath he wore a simple black shirt. He also had a weird necklace. It looked like an upside down pyramid with a crazy eye in the middle.

The girl's eyes widened. _'This kid has the millennium puzzle!' _Her eyes went back to normal. _'Ah so these is the famous Yugi Moto. Interesting.'_

"Hey are you alright?" Yugi yelled.

"Go away kids, this isn't your fight," said the short caped man.

"Well I'm making it my fight." The blonde said. He ran at the taller man, with his fist raised high.

"Joey no!" Yugi tried to stop him, but it was to late. The blonde's fist made contact with the man's arm.

"You shouldn't have done that," the man smirked and sent a punch towards the blonde's gut. Joey doubled over.

Yugi ran up to him to help him up.

"Leave him alone you big idiot!" the girl ran at the man. Unlike the blonde, her fist made contact to the guy's face. That started the fight.

They were evenly matched, until the man grabbed the girl by the neck.

"Hehe you shouldn't have messed with me little girl." The girl tried to break free of the man's grip. It didn't do anything, except make the guy grab harder. The girl threw a kick at the man's gut. The man let go, holding his stomach.

"How many times will I have to tell you that my name isn't little girl!" The girl threw a punch, with much force, at the guy's face. He went unconscious.

"One down, one more to go," she said as she turned towards the other man. She found him engaged in a fight with the blonde.

Blondey was doing well, until the guy threw him back. Yugi ran up to his friend again, but this time he looked different. The innocence on his face was gone, and it was replaced by a more confident look. Plus he was taller.

Seeing his friend on the ground, Yugi ran at the guy and punched him in the face. The man flew back. The blonde got back up and punched the man unconscious.

"Joey are you alright?" Yugi said to Joey.

"Yeah, it hurts just a little. Are you ok?" he directed the question towards the girl.

"Yep, I'm fine. Thanks for the help." She started to walk off.

"Hey wait! What's your name?" Yugi asked as he grabbed her arm. This was the innocent Yugi.

"I'm Kiori Sakurando. And you two are?"

" I'm Yugi Moto and this is Joey Wheeler." Joey came up to his friends side.

"Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler? Didn't you two win duelist kingdom?"

"Well I came in second, but Yug here came in first."

"I have to say it's a pleasure meeting you two." She turned to walk away again. Yugi still held her arm.

"Can you let go please?" He quickly let go.

"Hey, by the way thank you for helping Joey out."

"No problem." She smiled.

"Are you sure you're not hurt? He grabbed you pretty hard."

Sighing Kiori replied, "Yes I'll be fine. Nothing to damaging.""Why don't you come back to Yug's grandpa's game shop? We're heading there, and he can make sure you are truly alright." Joey said.

"Yeah! That's a good idea Joey. Will you come?" The two of them both looked at her.

"Do you always invite strangers to your house?" she smirked towards Yugi.

"Only ones who help my friends out," he replied smiling at her.

'_It can't really hurt can it?' _she thought.

"I guess I just might have to follow you guys home." she smiled at them.

"Great this way!" Yugi then walked off down the alley way.

-----


	2. Chapter 2:Talking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do own my own character.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Grandpa, I'm home!"

An old man came out from the back of the shop.

"Yugi! Welcome home! I see you brought home friends again." Yugi blushed.

"Hello Joey, need a checkup do you?" Joey nodded. "And who may you be?" Mr. Moto asked Kiori.

"Hi, I'm Kiori. It's nice to meet you Mr. Moto." She smiled sweetly.

"It's nice to meet you too. Will you need a checkup to?"

"That won't be nec-" she started.

"I think she does, that guy grabbed her pretty hard," Yugi said while cutting her off. Kiori glared at him. Yugi smiled back at her.

Mr. Moto smiled at the two and turned to Joey. "While you're here, try not to eat everything in the refrigerator this time." Joey looked down and blushed. "Now come here and let me look at you." Joey walked over to him and Mr. Moto started to treat him.

Kiori sat on the couch watching the two of them. Yugi took the empty spot next to her. "So where are you from Kiori?"

"I don't have a set place. I move around a lot."

"What do ya do for school then? Do your parents teach you?" Joey asked.

"Um no, my parents don't teach me. I go to a usual high school where ever I'm at."

"Oh.." Yugi said. An awkward silence follow.

"What brought you and your parents to Domino City?" Yugi's Grandpa said, breaking the silence.

"It seem like an interesting place. A bonus was to meet the famous Yugi Moto." She smirked at Yugi. He blushed a deep red. This statement was partially true. She's wanted to meet Yugi for awhile, but she's been searching for her friend too. When she looked at a map to see where she could head next, Domino City called out to her.

"I'm glad you came here then." Yugi said and smiled.

"There you go Joey, you're good. Just be careful with the fights." Joey blushed and went to sit on the floor, staring up at Kiori and Yugi. "Now Kiori, your turn." Kiori sighed and walked over to .

"Where did the guy grab you?" Kiori pointed to her neck. He touched her neck and she winced. "Hmmm, she should be fine. Nothing to serious, but you will have a mighty big bruise tomorrow." Kiori smiled at him. "I think I can manage."

'_Yugi?' _Yami appeared next to him in spirit.

'Yes Pharaoh?'

'_There's something different about this girl. I can't put my finger on it though.'_

'Is it a good different or a bad different?'

'_I'm not sure, but we should keep an eye on her just incase.'_

'If you think that's best.' Yugi looked towards the girl. She was staring out into space, pondering something. She didn't look like a threat, but it's still a good idea to look after her. She might be in danger too, with those people after her.

"How long will you be in Domino, Kiori?" Yugi questioned. Before she could answer, the game shop door opened.

"Yugi, Joey are you here?" A girl's voice rang out.

"Yeah, we're back her Tea," Joey called back.

The girl, Tea, walked through the doorway, followed by a tall man. Tea had short brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a pink button up shirt and a blue skirt. The guy had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore the same thing as Yugi, except with a white undershirt, not a black one.

"Where have you to been? We've looked everywhere for you for awhile now!" The guy fumed.

"Oh clam down Tristan. We had a few issues to handle with." That got Joey knocked on the head by Tristan.

"What happened to you guys?" Tea asked. Joey and Yugi filled the two in on their little run in.

"Wow." Tea turned towards the girl. This was the first time she noticed her. She just sat there quietly, just listening to the two boys talk.

"Yeah it was pretty weird, but those guys didn't stand a chance against Joey Wheeler!" He punched his hand into the air. Tea and Tristan rolled their eyes.

"Hey, that reminds me Kiori, who were those guys and what were they after? Yugi asked, and everyone's attention was now on her.

Kiori sighed and launched into an explanation. "They are called Rare Hunters. They track down duelists and steal their rarest card. They cornered me and demanded a duel. I refused and then they got angry. They tried to steal my card by force, but I got away from them. The rest you already know."

"So they were after your rarest card?" Joey asked still confused.

"That's what I said." Kiori stated, a little bit annoyed.

"Do they go after everyone's rarest card?" Tea asked.

"Only if they find it worthy enough to have."

'_I wonder what card they were after..' _Yugi thought to himself.

'_Ask then Yugi.'_ Yami said to him.

"What card were they after Kiori?" Yugi asked. Kiori frowned and fidgeted. She took her deck out of her holster. She shuffled through the cards until she pick out two cards.

"They were after this card." She handed the card to Yugi. Everyone crowded around him. The card that he held was Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. "This is a good card to have in your deck Kiori," Mr. Moto said to her. She smiled at him weakly.

"It says here that you have to sacrifice a Red Eyes to use this card. That means you have a Red Eyes in your deck, huh?" Yugi questioned her. "A smart duelist would," Kiori smirked at him.

Joey stared at her. He was the only person he knew that had a Red Eyes. "What was the other card you pulled out Kiori?" Tea asked.

"Oh, besides my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, it's my favorite card. I count it as rare." She handed the other card to Yugi. Everyone now stared at the Dark Magician Girl.

"The Dark Magician girl?" Joey asked. "What's so special about her?" Kiori glared at him, while Tea hit him over the head. "What? What did I say?"

"You just don't ask someone that you idiot!" Tristan yelled.

"It's okay Tristan. I got her from a friend of mine, and she's very dear to me. She's helped me out in a lot of tough situations." Yugi looked at her. _'She got this from her friend?'_ He thought while handing the cards back to her. She put them on top of her deck, and put the deck back in it's holster.

"What friend?" Yugi asked. Kiori frowned again.

"I better go. It's getting late, my parents might start to wonder." Without a goodbye she walked out the door. The group heard the door slam close.

"What was that all about? You only asked a question Yug." Joey said.

"The friend must have been dear to her.." Tea murmured.

"I haven't a clue Joey." Yugi said. Yugi looked over at the Pharaoh. 'That was a bit weird, wasn't it Pharaoh?'

'_Indeed it was Yugi.' _

'Do you still think it's a good idea to watch her?'

'_Yes I think we do. I still feel a strange aura coming from her.' _Yugi sighed and turned back to his friends.

-----

Kiori walked down the street towards her apartment. _'I shouldn't have just ran off like that.'_ But she knew why she did. Talking about him made her heart ache. It brought back memories she didn't want to remember. She shook her head.

'_I'll go apologize later.'_ She just hoped they would accept her apology. They treated her nicely, and in return she treated them harshly. Yugi was especially nice, and she wouldn't mind him as her friend.

Kiori sighed again. She reached her apartment door, and unlocked it. She closed it behind her. She looked at the apartment sadly.

'_I don't know why I always hope someone will be here when I get home. There never will be..'_ She turned around, locked the door, and went to her room.

-----

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. I'll try to come up with a new chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3:Past Knowlegde

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I own my own character. Most phrases in this story are from the American version, the credit goes to the creators. **

**This chapter doesn't have Yugi or Yami in it. Sorry.**

**I've been told that chapter 2 was a filler, but I'm not mad. But there might be a lot of fillers. I want you to get to know my character. And I don't want Kiori and Yugi and friends to become best friends in like 5 chapters. That's to soon for me. They will become friends, but I want it to take awhile for them to become best friends. I just wanted to clear the up =]. Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Kiori sat at home, on her couch, listening to the news. She was reading, so she wasn't paying much attention. Hearing the name Ishizu Ishtar, caught her attention. Kiori's head shot up in the direction of the television. The news reporter was saying how she brought Egyptian artifacts for the museum exhibit. _'Why else is she here?'_ She tried to comprehend. She said all duelists were especially invited, which included her. _'Maybe I could stop by..'_

"I'm personally inviting Seto Kiaba to the exhibit."

'_Seto Kiaba? Why does she need to talk to him?'_ Kiori smiled. _'Only one way to find out.'_ She then turned back to her book.

**-----**

Kiori went up to the museum door. She stared through to see Ishizu and Kiaba walk off. She tried to open the door, but found it was locked. She knocked on the glass, catching the guards attention. One of the guards walked up to the door.

"Go away little girl, this place is off limits at the moment." Kiori stopped a glare. He called her little girl. That pissed her off. _'Oh this guy is gonna get it.'_ She smiled sweetly.

"Please Mister. I'm cold, and I have no way to reach my parents. Can I use a phone?" She gave him a puppy dog face. The guard turned to the other guard, and explained to him my situation. The guard shrugged, and said okay. The other guard turned back to me.

"Okay, you could use the phone, but then you have to leave." He unlocked the door, and opened the door to let her inside. Kiori walked in. He locked the door behind her. "This way," he started to walk off in the other direction from Ishizu and Kiaba.

Before the guard realized what was happening, he was kicked in the back, hard. He feel over. The other guard rush at her, and put her in a headlock. Kiori flipped him over, and kicked him in the gut. Unwanting to continue this fight, she punched them in the face to knock them out.

Kiori dusted herself off, and walked off in the direction of Ishizu and Kiaba. She spotted the two looking at a giant rock. Egyptian writing covered it. Seeing the rock made her have a vision dream thing. [A/N: it's the same dream Tea has, but Tea doesn't have it.]

_Kiori stood in front of an ancient temple. Yugi was walking up the stairs._

"_Hey, Yugi wait!" Yugi turned around, but it wasn't Yugi. It was the confident Yugi, the Pharaoh. "Where are you going?"_

"_To face my destiny," he replied and walked through the doorway. He vanished into the darkness.'_

Everything went back to normal. Kiori shook her head. _'What was that? That was really weird…'_ She pushed it out of her head. She'll worry about it later. She turned to listen to the conversation of Ishizu and Kiaba.

"-They betrayed the Pharaoh and raged in all out war against him," said Ishizu. She walked up to Kiaba. Kiori stood hiding, listening to them. She listened carefully.

Ishizu made Kiaba look at one rock, which showed him and the Pharaoh dueling. Kiori smirked. _'Ah, so this is why she sent for him.'_

"This can't be real, there's no way!" Kiaba said, shocked.

Kiori came out of hiding. "Believe it Kiaba. Ishizu may be crazy, but she knows what's she talking about."

Kiaba gaped at her. "Who the hell is she?" Kiaba yelled at Ishizu.

"Nevermind me Kiaba. Continue your little conversation." Kiori smirked at him. Kiaba glared back. Kiori walked up and stood next to him. Ishizu ignored Kiori, and went on with the conversation.

"If you don't believe me, let me show you the past. I can show you this with the help of my millennium necklace." Ishizu held up her hands to her necklace, and made it glow. Kiori covered her eyes with hand. When she uncovered them, she found herself floating in mid air next to Kiaba. They stared at some sort of room.

"_I declare a challenge to the Pharaoh, but at the rights of tradition, duel me if you aren't a coward!" said the Egyptian Kiaba. People wearing hoods started to chant. Egyptian Kiaba summoned a monster._

"_As the Pharaoh's faithful servant, I shall duel for him!" He also summons a monster. The monster attacked Kaiba's, destroying it. Some people behind Kiaba disappear into the shadow realm. Next to Kiori, Kiaba looked totally freaked out. Kiori understood. She was the same when she saw her first past memory/vision. She turned back to the scene before her. Egyptian Kiaba summoned another monster, but the servant combined his two monster. Egyptian Kaibab's monster was destroyed again._

_Egyptian Kiaba glared up to a man on a throne. 'The Pharaoh!' thought Kiori._

"_You should have finished me off when you had the chance!" yelled Egyptian Kiaba yelled. He summoned two monsters, and sacrifice them to summon the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon!_

_The Pharaoh stood up, shocked. Egyptian Kiaba smirked. The dragon used white lightening, destroying them all and sending them to the shadow realm. _

_Egyptian Kiaba smirked again. "Hahahaha!" He laughed. "Victory is mine!" He punched his staff into the air._

Kiori and Kiaba came out of the memory. Kiaba fell to his knees.

"Now are you convinced Kiaba?" Kiori said, staring down at him. "Yugi isn't your biggest enemy for nothing."

"It was your destiny that you and Yugi dueled. And it's destiny you will battle again!" cried out Ishizu. Kiaba got back on his feet.

"Thanks for the speech, but I make my own destiny." he started to walk away.

"Kiaba I thought you wanted powerful monsters?" Kiori stared strangely at Ishizu. Kiaba stopped walking.

"I have a card that could beat even Exodia!" Kiori stared at her wide-eyed.

"What?" Kiaba turned around.

"Take a look at the top of this carving," Ishizu pointed to the rock. "They were the strongest creatures, and feared by all. Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Control one and you can destroy millions of armies. Control all three and the Earth will quiver in fear!"

"Ishizu! You know that only few can control them! If your not fit to you will be destroyed!" [A/N: funny how you can die from a card game..] Ishizu and Kiaba ignored Kiori.

"And Pegasus turned them into monster cards?"

"Yes."

"You lie! If he had them, why didn't he use them against me at Duelist Kingdom?"

"These cards were to powerful for him to control. They threatened to destroy him!"

Kiaba looked at her in shock.

"Ishizu, what did Pegasus end up doing with them?" Kiori asked.

"He gave them to me for safe keeping of course," she said in a duhh tone. "He had me bury them in a secret place, but they were discovered." She glared slightly. "I must find them and hide them again."

"You mean to tell me that someone already has them?!" Kiori shouted at her. "How could you let that happen Ishizu?!"

"Tell me who Ishizu!" Kiaba yelled.

"The Rare Hunters." Ishizu glanced at Kiori. Kiori looked puzzled by it.

"Who are these Rare Hunters?' Kiaba asked.

"They are men that seek out rare cards. They sell them worldwide to make profit from them. But they keep the rarest for themselves, to make powerful decks to destroy there opponents. They are nearly impossible to find. That's why I need your help Kiaba." Ishizu turned towards Kiaba. "If you were to start a tournament, you could draw them out."

"I see, it's a trap. They won't be able to resist the bait." Kiori thought out loud.

"And they will bring the Egyptian God Cards with them!" Kiaba smirked.

Ishizu walked up to Kiaba. "Take this card," she handed the card to Kiaba.

"Obelisk the Tormentor! I thought it was stolen!"

"I never said they were all stolen," she said simply.

Kiori glared at her. "That would have been nice to know."

"You may borrow it until the end of the tournament, but I want it back."

"And what if I choose to keep it forever?"

"You will return this card," Ishizu said seriously.

"Hmph," Kiaba turned to leave again.

"Before this tournament ends, you will have to face your past."

"I bet." Kiaba rolled his eyes. "I'll organize this tournament-"

"I thank you."

"-But I'm not going to set it up because of your fairytales. I want to reclaim my title as the number one duelist." Kiori rolled her eyes.

Kiaba left with that. Kiori and Ishizu stared after him for awhile in silence. Kiori then turned to Ishizu.

"Ishizu? Why hold a tournament? It's not only to get the God Cards back is it?" Kiori pondered.

"No, I'm afraid that isn't the only reason." Ishizu turned to her with sad eyes.

"What's wrong Ishizu?"

"The Rare Hunters don't have the God Cards, their master does."

"And? Is that suppose to mean something to me?" Kiori looked confused.

"You don't know who controls them then, do you?"

"Apparently not." Kiori continued to stare at her, confusion in her eyes. "Where is this headed? Stop delaying and cut to the chase."

"Their master is Marik, Kiori."

Kiori's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't breath. She fell to the floor, panting. She tried to breath in and out slowly, but it didn't do any good. She couldn't process what she said.

'_Marik?!'_

-----

**I might decide to tell you what this means in the next chapter. Maybe. I don't know =]. Hope you liked! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Let's Begin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, at all. Credit goes to the makers. Some lines from this story are from the English Version Anime. Credit goes to them also.**_

_**So this chapter is another filler, kind of. Sorry. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"How…how is…how could.." Kiori wasn't able to finish her sentence. She was still in shock.

"The rod took over. He wants power." Kiori looked up shocked at her. "He wants the Pharaoh's power. He has already tried to take it."

"What? How?"

"They stole the puzzle from Yugi, and forced him into a duel. He won, but was trapped in a fire. His friends saved him." Kiori sighed in relief. "I'm afraid this won't be the last time either Kiori." Ishizu held her hand out to Kiori. Kiori gratefully accepted.

"I know it won't. What should I do?"

"Remember what I told you a long time ago?" Kiori nodded. "It is time to use that knowledge. Watch over Yugi and his friends. Keep them safe. It's your decision to join Kiaba's tournament or not. He will send you an invite. But either way, you must keep an eye on things." Ishizu looked up at Kiori with knowing eyes. "If anyone knows Marik, it's you. He is your-"

"Stop Ishizu. He's not anymore." Her eyes were full of hurt.

"I understand Kiori. You must go, get some sleep."

"Thank you Ishizu." Without a second glance, Kiori left.

_-----_

Just as Ishizu predicted, Kiori was sent an invite to the tournament. She was to meet in Town Square that evening.

Kiori had gotten no sleep the night before, and I'll she wanted that evening was to go home and sleep. Fat chance of that now.

Kiori walked down the street, with heavy bags under her eyes. Thinking kept her awake._ 'I hate thinking. It's my new found hate.'_ she thought dryly.

Looking down, she let her feet wander. It was late afternoon, and she had nothing to do. She needed to take her mind off Marik. She looked up, and her eyes wandered. She spotted the bay.

'_Maybe I could just sit. It might help..'_

Kiori walked over and sat on a bench. She closed her eyes, and tried not to think. She listened to the waves rocking back and forth. It helped keep her mind off certain things.

"Hey you! You owe me a rematch!"

"Excuse me, I won fair and square," replied a girl's voice. Kiori recognized the voice. She opened her eyes and saw Yugi, Tea and some weird guy. He really needed a make over.

"Leave her alone Steps. She won fair and square." told Yugi, who was actually the Pharaoh.

"I demand a rematch!"

'_God, he sure is annoying. What kind of people do they attract!'_ thought Kiori.

"Fine, but you will duel me instead. The game will be Duel Monsters. If I win you will leave Tea alone." commanded the Pharaoh.

"Fine, but if I win, Tea has to go on a date with me."

"A girl isn't some prize!" glared Kiori. She got up and walked over to Tea, still glaring at Steps. Tea and the Pharaoh looked shocked to see her. Steps looked annoyed.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Kiori sighed. "Does everyone have to scream that at me?" Everyone gave her a what-are-you-talking-about look. It made her annoyed. "Never mind don't answer. My name is Kiori." Still they looked at her weird. "Fine ignore me. Aren't you going to duel?"

"Oh yeah!" said Tea.

"This way," said the Pharaoh. The three started to walk off. Kiori ran after them.

"Can I come too?"

"Um of course you can!" smiled Tea. Pharaoh gave Kiori a suspicious look. Kiori ignored it.

They walked to Kiaba land, and went to a dueling arena.

"Challenging Jonny Steps to a duel was foolish! You losers have no idea who you're dealing with!"

"Wait till he finds out who he's dueling," Kiori murmured to Tea. Tea nodded.

"You will be the one to lose," said the Pharaoh.

"Listen up punk, Jonny doesn't lose."

"Stop with the talking and duel already."

"Fine!"

"Let's duel!" they said in unison.

"I'll start this little party," Jonny said. "I play Sonic Maid in attack mode!"

The Pharaoh summoned Celtic Guardian to the field in attack mode.

"Go! Destroy Sonic Maid with your Steel Sword!" Celtic Guardian charged at Sonic Maid and destroyed her. Jonny's life points went down to 1800.

"It looks like you just got lucky dude. But I wouldn't let it go to your spiky little head!" Tea glared and Kiori rolled her eyes.

Jonny drew a card and smiled. "I'll make an even bigger splash when I played Water Anomic!" [A/N: Don't exactly know what card this was..]

"Why would he play that card?" Kiori wondered.

"What do you mean?" asked Tea.

"Well every good duelist knows to have cards that work with each other. Jonny's are all over the place." she explained. The Pharaoh nodded his head in agreement.

"Hmm.." Tea replied.

"If you think you can win by playing random cards, then you're greatly mistaken." said the Pharaoh.

"Ooo, I'm quaking in my boots. Maybe your puny little brain can't figure out my strategy." They all glared at him.

"Talk all you want, but we'll see who wins in the end." The Pharaoh drew a card.

'_Finally! These people talk to much!'_

"I choose to end my turn without playing a card."

Jonny the played Spirit of the Harp in defense mode. He then used the spell card, Chorus of Sanctuary, and attached it to his Spirit of the Harp. Her defense went up to 2500.

'_Maybe Jonny is a better duelist than I thought. With his harp in defense mode, it's harder to take out his life points. But he made one mistake.' _The Pharaoh thought.

"Ready Jonny Steps? It's time for you to face the music!" The Pharaoh played Curse of Dragon. He attacked Jonny's monster and destroyed it. The monster disappeared.

"Oh I just messed up! I forgot to switch her to defense mode!" His life points went down to 1200. The Pharaoh still had 2000 life points.

"So far, you've hit all the wrong notes." Kiori smirked.

Jonny glared at her. "Don't worry, I'm just tuning up for the finale!" He drew a card. He played Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode. "Now I activate Polymerization! Fusing my Witch of the Black Forest and Lady of Faith together, creating The Musician King!" He then killed Celtic Guardian. The Pharaoh's life points went down to 1650.

"I promise our date will have much better music. You could always make it better Kiori, if you came." He winked at Kiori. He then laid a card faced down, and ended his turn.

"Curse of Dragon! Silence his Magician King!" Kiori flinched. Not good.

"Haha! You fell into my trap! I'll play Metamorph! It transforms The Musician Kind into Heavy Metal King!" He's monster transformed, and looked more badass. He's attack now at 2050 and defense at 1700, it was enough to destroy the Pharaoh's Curse of Dragon.

'_Could Jonny actually beat Yugi?'_ thought Tea.

"Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode!"

"You can't expect that to help, do you? Especially not with Heavy Metal King! He gets stronger with every attack!" He then attack Giant Solider of Stone, with 2700 attack.

"The spirit's in major trouble!" shouted Tea.

"Don't give up hope tea. He'll find a loophole. He will win." Kiori said, staring intently at the duel.

"You're right! He will win!"

"I summon the Dark Magician! Attack Heavy Metal King!"

"What are you doing, Yugi?" shouted Tea.

Laughing, Jonny stated, "The fun stops here Heavy Metal King's attack is higher!" Kiori smirked at that. She knew what the Pharaoh was doing.

"Jonny, your ability to miscalculate is uncanny!"

"Say wha?"

"Your over confidence renders you blind! Dark Magician attack!" Heavy Metal King was destroyed.

"Impossible! How?"

The Pharaoh explained, "Metamorph only raises the attack, when **your monster **is attacking. But since **my monster** attacked, Heavy Metal King's power wasn't a match for my Dark Magician!" Tea and Kiori cheered. "Metamorph is a powerful card…when used correctly. I've put an end to your musical mayhem."

"But…but this isn't fair! You must have cheated! Tell me your name!"

"Just call me Yugi."

"Wait that name rings a bell." He thought for a moment. "No way! Not the same Yugi who defeated Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom! That can't be you!"

"He's the one and only Yugi Moto, Jonny!" Kiori stated.

"Let's finish this duel Jonny!" As he said this, Jonny pulled away from the arena.

He stared at the Pharaoh. "Forget it, I can't hang out with you. I'm outta here!" He turned around to walk off, but there before him was Tea and Kiori.

"Yugi takes a slight lead in the duel, and give up?" sneered Kiori.

Tea added, "Yeah, just like you decided to cheat when I started to winning. Look at you Jonny! Where's your pride?" yelled Tea.

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"When things turn a little bit hairy, you get scared and run away!"

"So what if I do? Forfeiting is much better than losing! Everybody loves a winner. I can't let people see me as a loser."

Kiori gave Jonny a knowing look. "Tell me Jonny, how many friends do you have?"

"I have tons and tons of friends!"

"None right?"

"One, I think…"

"One?!" Tea screeched [A/N: she screams too much…lol] "You sure about that? That's one more than I gave you credit for!"

"Hey! Just watch your mouth! I don't have to stay her and take it!"

Kiori glared at him. "I can't stand people who don't face their problems!"

"What do you mean?" He looked utterly confused.

"Everybody fails sometimes, but the important thing is to have the courage to face it straight in the eye." Tea nodded in agreement. "If you really want to be a winner, be someone who never gives up!"

Jonny gave her a peaceful look. "You've got a point. I guess I was wrong." He turned around. "Hey," he said, "Tea and Kiori, thanks for being honest with me." He smiled and walked off.

"You're welcome," they said in unison. The Pharaoh came up beside Tea.

"Hopefully now he'll face his problems, instead of running away," Tea told the Pharaoh.

"You're right. That's exactly what I have to do." Kiori stared at the two confused.

Tea smiled and looked Kiori in the eyes. "Thanks for being here to support Yugi."

"Yes, thank you." The Pharaoh smiled at her.

Kiori blushed. "No worries. It was fun."

"We must be going Kiori, but it was nice seeing you."

"And we'll see you soon."

"Thanks. I have to leave as well. I'll see you later!" She then jogged off, out of their sight.

-----

'_That was entertaining! It got my mind of him…'_ Kiori smirked. She walked briskly to Town Square.

"Tomorrow will be different, I can feel it." If only she knew if it was a good different or a bad different. While thinking, she reached Town Square.

"_**Hahaha!"**_ Kiori looked up. _'What was that?'_ Her eyes wandered for the source of the noise. She found nothing…but she did spot The Pharaoh, Tea, and a blonde. She was know as Mai Valentine. She edged closer to them, but stayed hidden.

"I guess Kiaba." said Mai. _'They must be talking about the tournament.'_

"That's must be why Ishizu told me to enter! If the events of the past are to happen again, I must face Kiaba in this tournament!"

'_You don't know how right you are, Pharaoh.'_

"What are you mumbling about? Anyways, no one knows who's throwing this thing."

The Pharaoh looked up away. "I suppose we'll find out soon."

"I'm pretty sure it's not Pegasus again."

"Speaking of Pegasus, it's beginning look like Duelist Kingdom all over again."

Kiori didn't understand. But Mai answered her unasked question. "You can say that again. There's certainly a lot of familiar faces in this crowd. Most of them I'm not to happy to see." All six pairs of eyes skimmed the crowd.

"Ugh you're right! There's Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor."

"If what Mai said earlier was correct, than this tournament is going to have one new ring rule."

"And there he is now."

Kiori looked up at the giant screen. Plastered on it was Kiaba's huge head.

"Kaiba," said the Pharaoh, his voice full of hate.

"Greetings duelist! Welcome to the town of Domino." His face appeared on all the screens near by.

"Someone's full of himself," murmured Kiori.

"But more importantly, welcome to my tournament. I see you've each received your private invite to Kiaba Corp's very inclusive Duel Monster's Tournament. And you had enough brains to show up here tonight." People started to shout at the comment. He continued, "Being elite Duelists, I've added special rules to my tournament, just for experts. For example, you will be using these new and improved Duel Disks." He showed them a red, white, and blue Duel Disk. People stared in awe.

Kiori held in a laugh.

"Another new rule I've designed for the tournament, is that both duelists must bet their rarest card. The loser must forfeit it to the winner."

"I can't lose my dragon!" yelled Kiori.

"My tournament will make Pegasus and his Duelist Kingdom look like a joke!" More shouts.

Suddenly, the winds picked up, flinging Kiori's hair everywhere. Kiori stared up into the sky, to see Kiaba holding onto a helicopter. He glared at Yugi. The Pharaoh glared back.

Kaiba raised his finger to the air. "Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disks. Because in one week, my Battle City Tournament will begin!"

The entire time he spoke, Kiori was hoping for his finger to fly off. _'Please cut his finger off. Please cut his finger off.'_ I mean come on, he has the biggest ego known to man. He deserves to have his finger cut off…

Sadly, Kiaba left with his finger attached.

Kiori stayed where she was. _'One week to prepare.'_ Still thinking, Kiori walked off towards her apartment.

-----

**I**** hope you've enjoyed. The next chapter should be the start of the Battle City Tournament! Woohoo! Haha. Now I have a question, should Kiori joined the tournament? I don't know if I want to have her duel yet. So, I'm leaving it up to you=]. Please review with an answer. **


	5. Chapter 5:Register

I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been so busy with school. I know, excuses. But I hope you understand.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh. I only own my character. My story follows the storyline of the English anime version. Credit goes out to the creators.

Chapter 5

Kiori leaned on a wall, letting her mind wonder. Her arms were folding and she stared at the ground. The Battle City Tournament was heavy on her mind. She knew she was suppose to be a part of the tournament, but does that mean she should enter?

Kiori took her deck out of its holster. She flipped through the cards, until she found the one she was looking for. The Dark Magician Girl. She then let her mind wonder to where she got it.

"_Hey Kiori!" A 9 year old Kiori turned towards the source of the noise. She now stared at a boy about the age of 10. She put on a huge grin, and ran towards the boy._

"_I've been looking everywhere for you Marik!" She giggled and tackled him to the ground. He smiled widely at her. They got back on their feet._

"_I have a present for you!" He pulled out a purple box with a white ribbon on top. "Happy Birthday Kiori!!" _

_Kiori squealed with delight. She untied the ribbon and pulled of the lid. Lying inside was the Dark Magician Girl. She stared at it in awe. She looked back at Marik, with a crazy grin on her face. "Thank you thank you thank you sooo much Marik!" She tackled him to the ground again. She laughed and rolled off him. "I like it a lot Marik, thank you." _

_Marik blushed. He turned onto his side and smiled at her. "I'm happy you like it!"_

_Kiori turned towards him. "Marik can I ask you a question?"_

"_Of course."_

"_We'll always be best friends right?"_

_He stared at her. "Of course we will!" They giggled and turned and stared at the sky._

If only that had stayed true…

A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Battle City Tournament here I come!" Kiori smirked at the boy who said it. Running towards her was Joey and Tristan. Behind them, Kiori could see Tea and Yugi, who were in the middle of a conversation.

"Hey look Tristan! It's Kiori!" Joey ran up to her, with a grin on his face, slightly out of breath. Tristan soon came up behind him.

"Hello Joey, Tristan. Nice to see you again! How are you?"

"Great! I'm gonna join the tournament and win! Yeah!" Joey punched his fist in the air.

"Haha good for you Joey!" she smiled at him.

Tea and Yugi noticed Joey and Tristan had stopped. "Hey Yugi, it's Kiori!" They jogged up to the three.

"Are you here to register for the tournament too?' asked Yugi.

"In matter of fact, I am. Are you guys joining?" the question was asked to Joey and Yugi.

"Heck yeah! People are gonna get beaten by the famous Joey Wheeler! Even you Kiori!" An irrated Tea knocked him on the head. "Don't say that to her you idiot!"

Kiori laughed. "It'd be a pleasure to get beat by you Joey."

'_Oh no… that's gonna go to his ego…' _thought Tristan.

Looking around, Yugi noticed a store close to them. "Look, I think we register here."

Joey and Tristan ran up to the window. "I'm just gonna play dumb." said Joey.

"Play dumb?"

The five walked into the store. They walked up to the counter, where the store keeper stood.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Joey asked.

"May I be of assistance to you?" the keeper asked. The keeper gave Kiori a weird feeling.

"Hi, we came to register for the Battle City Tournament, and get our dueling disks."

"Well, you've entered the right place. Your fortunate, because I have three duel disks left on my shelf." He motioned to the boxes behind him. "But first I must make sure your qualify to enter."

"Okay, I'm Yugi Moto."

"Alright," He began typing. "Yugi Moto… Not bad! You've got five stars. That's the highest rank!"

'_I wonder why that would be.'_ thought Kiori sarcastically.

"Hmm…where does this information come from?" asked Yugi.

"Kiaba Corp did exclusive research on duelist around the world. And they made a database on that information." He turned the computer so they could see the screen. "This shows your skill level and your rarest card that you've ever played in a duel. To insure only the best duelists enter, Mr. Kiaba has gone to great lengths to know about you and your decks."

Everyone gasped. "That's so creepy!" Kiori shouted. Everyone looked at her. "I mean come on, he's totally stalking us…He's new name is Mr. Stalker."

The store keeper gaped at her. "Mr. Kiaba would never do such a thing!"

"Whatever you say mister…" under her breath she murmured, "Mr. Stalker is stalking ussss…"

"Everything? Knowing that gives Kiaba an unfair advantage." Yugi said.

"That is sooo not cool." said Tea.

"As well promised, since you qualify, you get this." He held out a dueling disk to Yugi. "Kiaba Corp's new and improver dueling disk!" Yugi took it from him.

"Awesome! Thank you!" Kiori smiled at him. Yugi was really sweet.

Joey moved in front of Yugi. "I wanna register too! The name is Joey Wheeler!"

"Let me see…Joey Wheeler…I'm sorry but you only have one star. Your ranking is much to low to enter."

Joey fumed. "That can't be! Kiaba must have fixed the results!" Everyone sweat dropped. "I came in second at Duelist Kingdom!" Tristan had to hold Joey back. No one wanted him to attack the store keeper.

"Joey calm down!" Joey struggled against his hold. "Quit having a cow!"

While they were arguing, the keeper looked at the screen. He was shocked that Joey's rarest card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Mister," Kiori spoke up. Everyone turned quiet. "There has to be some kind of mistake. Joey is a really good duelist. There has to be something wrong with your computer."

Knowing Joey's rarest card, he pressed some buttons. Four stars appeared.

"It appears the young lady is right. My hard drive was malfunctioning. You actually have four stars. Congratulations, you qualify." Everyone gasped.

"Ya! I knew it! Let me see those beautiful stars." Kiori laughed at him. Everyone crowded around him. "I knew the computer was wrong. That's how I was able to keep my cool."

Yugi smiled up at him. "Actually, if not for Kiori, you would have broken Tristan's nose." Kiori blushed.

Joey swung his arm around her. "Thanks Kiori! I owe ya one!"

The store keeper interrupted their conversation. "Best of luck." He handed Joey his duel disk. Joey ran up to get it. He held it over his head, and loz music started playing.

"Now, is there anyone else wish to register?"

Kiori walked up to the counter. "Kiori Sakuranbo."

"Okay…" He punched keys downed. "Yes here we are…hmmm…"

"What does 'hmmm…' mean?"

"Your ranking is unknown." He turned the screen towards her. Everyone crowded around it again.

The screen showed her picture, but nothing else.

"Your not ranked Kiori?!" Joey shouted. "You must be a really bad duelist!" Kiori turned and glared at him. He hid behind Tristan.

"How is she unranked?" asked Yugi.

The store keeper pushed his glasses up. "It appears she is unknown to the company. Have you ever entered a tournament before?"

"No, I haven't. I've never stayed in a place long enough."

"It makes sense now. Kiaba Corp looks into tournament history to find out duelist's information." Kiori nodded.

"Can she still join the tournament?" Kiori looked hopeful at Yugi's question.

"I'm afraid not. Her ranking is unknown, so I cannot allow her to enter."

Kiori smiled sadly. "It's okay. Maybe another time. Thank you for your help sir."

"Yes, thank you." said Yugi. Everyone the turned and left.

Unknown to them, the store keeper pulled out his phone. "Send over the rare hunters. The boy with the Red Eyes just left."

-----

When they reached the corner, Kiori spoke up. "It's late, I have to go home." She smiled at them.

"Oh okay. I hope to see you again soon!" Yugi returned the smile.

She turned the corner and waved. "Goodnight you guys!"

They waved and shouted in unison, "Goodnight Kiori!"

Kiori turned back around. She crossed her arms and looked up to the sky. _'Maybe it's better I didn't join…'_ Kiori thought. However, she wanted to join badly.

She turned her eyes away from the sky.

'_Where are you Marik? I want to see you again…Remember? Best friends always…'_

A tear escaped and slid down her cheek.

-----

I hope you guys liked it! I ask that you please review.


	6. Author's Note

Hello Readers. I'm sorry to say but I am going to discontinue Alone. I'm out ideas at the moment, and schools crazy. I have at least 3 projects due before the end of the year, because my teachers aren't extremely smart. Plus, my sister and my mom hate the idea that I write fanfiction. It was easy when my sister was away in college, and my mom was at work. But now my sister is on summer break and she watches me. I can try to find some way around it, but without ideas I'm not going to try.

If I ever find out amazing ideas for this story, I will continue it. But for now, this is a discontinue this story.

-Penyucksee.


End file.
